


The Nanny

by MsMelodyPond



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is sick of the Avengers getting in trouble, so she hires a full time now-ex-agent-nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

The Avengers were a royal pain in Pepper's ass. They were more work than her actual work. She could not control them. They go to the McDonalds drive through,Bruce ends up covered in mocha, Tony stuck on the ceiling in the play area, Steve takes every table and chair not nailed to the floor and stacks them in the parking lot, Clint ends up in a freezer with a shoeless manager and Natasha with a shamrock shake in November. They go to the zoo and they ride elephents into Central Park. They go to the movies, they flood it with popcorn, Loki sets a screen on fire, Thor uses butter to wash the windows and Natasha got her first not creepy job even though she admitted to helping in most of it!

 

What was she to do? She wasn't a babysitter, they were adults and could legally do whatever they pleased and she couldn't lock them up, god knows how Bruce would react. So she hired a nanny. A badass ninja nanny, trained by the one and only SHIELD, but a nanny none the less. Dean Ashbern was skilled, he could talk his way out of things, he could fit in vents and he wasn't so stupid that Tony would chuck him off the tower. Truely the best fit for the job.

-*-*

Two months later found Dean ripping Tony and Bruce from their science and force feeding them.

"No Tony, you haven't eaten anything in two days, sit down." Bruce watched the two with amused eyes. This happened every time. 

*CRASH* 

"Okay, I'm going to go check on Thor. Make sure nothings broken. See you later." He said heading for the doorm trying to ignore the loving glances and smiles that usually happened in the lab.

"Or you could stay..?" Bruce suggested grabbing his hand and blushing.

"Maybe some other time, best not to start something you can't finish." He said ruffling the adorable doctors hair and sending him a gorgeous wink.

"But what if we could, finish?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking.

"Well that could be very interesting." He purred, hoping this wasn't just another hypothetical game that Stark wanted to play.

"What could be interesting?" Steve came in, JARVIS had told him when Bruce and Tony had left the lab.

"Finishing with Dean. Doesn't that sound like fun, Cap?" Tony asked resting a hand on his blond lovers hip.

\--

And that was what had begun their relationship. It wasn't actaully a relationship, not until three weeks in, when his friend Gabriel had come over and he was a bit too hands on for the trio's liking. So after a few rounds of the most possesive and hot sex he'd ever had, Steve rolled over and asked him to join them. But after four months of being with them and the Avengers were now well behaved enough for him to be let go and returned to SHIELD.

 

\--+

 

"You can't tell me what to do, Tony?" Dean shouted walking into their soundproOF room where Bruce and Steve were.

"Why would you even consider this mission?" Tony yelled right back.

"I don't get to choose what missions I get Tony! Especially after being away for six months!"

"Then quit!" That got him a nasty look.

"What are you two yelling about?" Bruce asked, obviously upset that they were arguing so seriously.

"Tell him." Tony said between clenched teeth. 

"I have to seduce a mob boss" He explained with a grimace.

"Oh my god.." Steve sat down looking sick.

"Theres nothing I can do about it." He said looking at the ground.

"So you're going to cheat on us?" Bruce whispered completely heartbroken.

"No. This is different-" 

"No, its not. Please, please, please don't do this." Tony was sobbing now. "Don't leave us." He cried throwing himself at Dean, who caught him easily and held him tightly.

"I have to. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He said brokenly into Tony's hair.

 

"You don't love us." Bruce said, like he'd come to a conclusion, shaking, his skin taking on a greenish hue.

Lightly pushing Tony into Steve's arms, he bent down, getting on his knees in front of Bruce.

 

"No baby, you know that's not true. I love you, probably more than I should." He said kissing Bruce's hand

"Don't lie to me!" His skin looking more solidly green, but still Bruce. "Why else would you pick your job over us?" 

"Get out." This came from Steve.

He got up slowly, a tear runing down his cheek.

 

\----

The mission itself was easy, the mob boss was a complete jackass, his daughter a total bitch, but he got to keep the dog. The dogs name was Bill. He was a weiner dog.

That dog became his reason for waking up each morning. The way he'd wag his tail when Dean got home, how he almost never left Dean's side, his absoulute love and devotion. He almost made that lonely ache in his chest go away. He always made sure Bill was taken care of, and to be completely honest, Bill was getting on the pugey side.

For months it was him, Bill and that dull pain in his chest. He went on missions once a month, so he had an insane amount of free time. Him and Bill. In it till the end.

One day he heard a knock on his door. When he answered it, there they were. The three people he cared about most.

"Sorry. We should have... are you busy?" Steve asked slightly flustered.

"Not at all." He said letting them in. Why were they here? They kicked him out, they didn't want him anymore, they'd made that clear.

"What have you been doing these past few months?" Tony asked, looking around his living room.

"Just stayed here with Bill, I guess. He's around here somewhere." He said absent mindedly, still slightly in shock that they were here.

"B-Bill?" Bruce asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, Bill-"

"Whose Bill?" Tony asked glaring. Hearing his name from the bedroom, Bill wobbled into the room, taking a sniff of everyone in the room then heaving himself on the couch, in between him and Steve.

"This is Bill?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, no don't give me that look, I didn't name him." Dean said giving Bill's head a pat. "So why did you come here? It can't to have been to see my dog." He asked, trying not to hope.

"We miss you." Bruce blurted. Tony moved closer so he was only about a foot away.

"Do you miss us? Have there been others?" He asked glaring into Deans eyes.

"Of course I missed you." He said staring back at him.

"Have there been others?" Steve asked more forcefully. 

"No. Not a lot of people can cope with having a boyfriend who can't tell them about most of their life." He said grabbing Steve's hand. Bill hopped off the couch, not finding any interest in the conversation, and went into the kitchen. 

"Is that the only reason?" Tony asked.

"You know its not." Dean answered, standing up, and put his hands on Tony's sides. 

\----

After that, Dean moved back in to the mansion, and quit his job. Bill of course came with him. He had his own room, for a while, because they hadn't worked everything out, but they were working on it.

\---

"Ahh, Bruce.." he whimpered, grinding their hips together harder. He all but ripped off Bruce's pants, trying to get closer to the scientest. \-----* Steve had him pinned against the wall at the entrence leading to the gym, kissing him hard, sliding his mouth forcefully, in way way that was so incredibly /Steve/ it, honest to God, gave him butterflies. 

*----

Tony had him in between a filing cabnit and the island-ish thing on the side of room, grinding against him in a way that should not be as hot as it was. "Ummf, /Tony/" he moaned. "Yeah, honey bun?" He asked in a wavering voice. 

(*-*-*)

That's the end, I suppose.


End file.
